bleach3phantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Seigen Suzunami
Seigen Suzunami (朱司波征源, Suzunami Seigen) is a Shinigami, a former Captain of the Fifth Division of the Gotei 13 and a former member of the Royal Guard. During his two stints as Captain of the Fifth Division, he had Shinji Hirako and Sōsuke Aizen as Lieutenants. He is the adoptive father of Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudō. Appearance Seigen wears the standard Shinigami uniform with the 5th Division haori over it. He has dark red hair that is parted down the middle, with one stray bang on the left side of his face. Personality Seigen has shown to be a rather stern man, as he believes in performing his duty as a Shinigami as efficiently as possible, as well as keeping his personal life separate from his duties (he insists that Matsuri and Fujimaru call him "Captain Suzunami" while they're on duty). Despite being a Captain, he is somewhat laid-back, even preferring to be called by his given name instead of being addressed by rank when he is not on duty. Even though he has a serious appearance, he is shown to have cared very much for his sister as well as his subordinates. He also seems to have a desire to be dependable, as he has been frequently doing favors for Konoka throughout his life. History Plot Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Seigen is very proficient in swordsmanship, able to use his Zanpakutō to fight effectively in battle. He was able to clash swords against Arturo Plateado when the Arrancar was at his peak form, and was even able to injure him when he started to lose his power. Hohō Master: Seigen is known to be a master at Shunpo, as he states that both he and Aizen are proficient with the use of Shunpo. He can use it to arrive at any location quickly, as well as effectively in battle, using them to strike his opponent multiple times. Seigen's skill in Shunpo is such that he is confident enough to challenge Yoruichi Shihōin, who is known for her prowess at the skill, for a race. He was also able to match Arturo's speed, before the Arrancar used his energy wings to increase his speed. Kidō Expert: Seigen is proficient in Kidō, very knowledgeable with both Hadō and Bakudō spells. As shown in the battle against Arturo, he is able to use them in quick succession to trap and immediately attack the defenseless opponent. Seigen was shown to be able to use at least level 60 spells, the highest one being Raikōhō. Hakuda Practioner: Seigen used some kicks in his fight against Arturo, but his strength wasn't enough to overcome Arturo's Hierro, which resulted in his leg getting injured. Zanpakutō Shiden (紫電, Violet Lightning): It has a dark red hilt, which is longer than most. Its guard looks similar to an eye, with each side being hollow and spikes protruding from the edges. Shikai: It's triggered by the command Strike Down (打ち据えろ, Uchisuero); ''When released it has a normal hilt, but the sides of the blade are jagged and resemble a lightning bolt. At the end of the sword are two sharp points. : 'Shikai Special Ability: Seigen's Zanpakutō is revealed to be the most powerful lightning-type Zanpakutō, with its powers surpassing those of Chōjirō Sasakibe's Gonryōmaru both in power and versatility. Seigen is able to generate violet colored lightning from the blade of his Zanpakutō and use it in a multitude of ways. *Hit Fast and Hard, Shiden' (打つ早いと硬い・紫電, ''Utsu Hayai to Katai, Shiden; Japanese for "Hit Fast and Hard, Violet Lightning"): By holding his Zanpakutō vertically in the air and slamming it on the ground, electricity flows in between the points to form a ball and then releases a wide-range lightning shock. *'Shikōhō' (紫光砲, Violet Light Cannon): A lightning ball is formed between the sharp points of Shiden and fired as a beam of energy. *'Shigasumi' (紫霞, Violet Mist): A web of lightning shoots out from Shiden and travels through the ground until it reaches its target. A pillar-shaped lightning barrier surrounds the target and paralyzes it. It's Shiden's slowest technique. *'Raiden Goroshi' (雷伝殺し, Lightning Transmission Killing): An enormous amount of lightning surrounds Shiden's blade, creating a massive blade of energy that increases Shiden's length while keeping that same form. Upon contact, the energy blade causes a massive explosion. This technique is almost as powerful as Shiden Raikō, but consumes much more of Seigen's energy. *'Shiden Raikō' (紫電雷吼, Violet Lightning Thunderclap): Shiden sends its electric essence into the sky above, where said essence merges together with natural lightning. This results in a massive violet lightning bolt falling from the sky, consuming the target and the surrounding area. It's Seigen's strongest Shikai technique and doesn't use much of his own energy, as it makes use mostly of the natural lightning gathered in the sky. Bankai: Raimashin no Shiden (雷魔神の紫電, Violet Lightning of the Thunder Demon God): Upon activation, Seigen is enveloped in a column of violet-colored reiatsu, surrounded by electricity. As the energy dissipates, Seigen is shown to be wearing a sleeveless black plate chest armor with white lightning bolt-shaped patterns. Out of the back of the armor, two wings similarly shaped like Shiden's Shikai blade protrude upwards. Just below them, two connecting cables stretch downwards towards the handles of two swords that also match Shiden's Shikai and which Seigen wields and uses as his main offensive weapons. : Bankai Special Ability: In this form, Seigen's control over lightning vastly increases, giving him access to new techniques and enhanced versions of the ones he used in Shikai. The main ability of Raimashin no Shiden resides inside the armor itself. A layer of violet lightning directly acts on Seigen's body to electrically stimulate his nervous system. This speeds up neural synapses, causing Seigen to react faster and to push his physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. Raimashin no Shiden is a double-edged sword though, as this process gradually damages Seigen's body, causing him extreme fatigue and pain. This happens much faster if Seigen is already injured before the activation of Raimashin no Shiden, as seen during his fight against Nnoitra Gilga. The pain becomes such that Seigen isn't able to fully control his techniques. Also, this process cannot be deactivated, the only way to do it being the deactivation of the Bankai itself. The armor also increases the user's defences, drastically reducing, if not completely negating, damage from incoming attacks. *'Hit Fast and Hard, Shiden' (打つ早いと硬い・紫電, Utsu Hayai to Katai, Shiden; Japanese for "Hit Fast and Hard, Violet Lightning"): An enhanced version of the Shikai technique, slightly more powerful and capable of creating much more lightning bolts than the original version. A small sphere of lightning is formed in each sharp edge of Raimashin no Shiden's wings, before they're all fired as lightning energy beams. *'Shikōhō' (紫光砲, Violet Light Cannon): An enhanced version of the Shikai technique, despite looking the same. It's powerful enough to burn Nnoitra's skin slightly, an impressive feat considering he was the possessor of the strongest Hierro among all Arrancar. *'Shiden Retsuzan' (紫電烈斬, Violet Lightning Violent Beheading): Swinging both swords in a crescent motion, the blades cut through the ground and release two arcs of electric energy which swiftly move towards the opponent. *'Shiden Shindōgiri' (紫電振動切り, Violet Lightning Vibration Cutting): A violet energy outline surrounds the blades of Raimashin no Shiden, before some lightning bolts surround them as well. A buzzsaw-like screech fills the battlefield, signaling for the increase in the vibrating frequency of the blades, which results in an increase in cutting power. It is shown during Seigen's fight against Nnoitra that this technique could possibly cut through Nnoitra's Hierro if given enough time and, according to Nnoitra himself, it could easily cut through his Zanpakutō. *'Shiden Raikō' (紫電雷吼, Violet Lightning Thunderclap): An enhanced version of the Shikai technique, which can also be performed without the need of natural lightning. Violet electricity gathers on the wings of Raimashin no Shiden, before being focused on a massive lightning sphere above Seigen. The condensed lightning is fired as a massive beam of destruction. Even without the use of natural lightning, this technique's power is about the same as the Shikai version and much faster to charge. *'Raimashin Shiryūdan' (雷魔神紫竜弾, Thunder Demon God Violet Dragon Bullet): Positioning one sword above the other, just inches apart, a large amount of violet lightning gathers around the blades, before taking the shape of a dragon's head. Upon hitting the opponent in the torso, a massive shockwave is generated, before the opponent is sent flying backwards. As this happens, the generated lightning spreads to form the rest of the dragon's body, which stretches to push the enemy a large distance and before slamming him into the ground with a hard impact. Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Royal Guard Category:5th Division Category:Suzunami Clan Category:Former Shinigami Captains